In the conventional pipe such as water pipe and supply pipe, the normal water pipe usually is used, and there is no improvement for water quality. Moreover, the quantity of chlorine is increased for water pollution and it is carried out the countermeasure with emphasis on disinfection and sterilization, they have developed into the social problem which is generated trihalomethane as carcinogenic substance including the problem of remains chlorine.
Moreover, as post-installation processing, the users attach the water cleaner and water-cleaner equipment, and they buy safe water in the supermarket etc.
Therefore, since there is no improvement for water quality in the conventional pipe such as water pipe and supply pipe, it costs greatly, and it is hard to attach the water cleaner and water-cleaner equipment.
Moreover, in order to attach the water cleaner and water-cleaner equipment in various types of the pipe body, pressure loss of the water pipe line is caused and it is difficult to get sufficient water flow speed.